


Fixed the Cliffhanger

by WhumpTown



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Set after 1x10, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: For everyone reeling after that cliffhanger, I present to you: the solutionequipped with angst, whump, and bloodAlso kidnapping so
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Fixed the Cliffhanger

He comes to gagging. Tasting the coppery bitterness of his own blood on his tongue. It sits thick in the back of his throat. Draining into his stomach and his abdomen cramps painfully. He vomits. Some luck or by the hand of God, he’s lying on his side. Allowing for the contents of his empty, blood-stained stomach to land on the floor. Death by aspirating on his own vomit might be a little embarrassing when Gil or JT finds his body. Then again, he would be dead so who would really care?

He stares at the light above his head. A single lightbulb dangling just out of his reach. Will Paul kill him? Malcolm can’t decide. He can’t even remember the profile he gave Paul. His head just throbs, pulses, and his head is three times its normal size. Gaining in size with each breath. He considers holding his breath.

There’s a whimper, it’s somewhere behind him. He waits, tense and on edge for the girl in the box to peek over his shoulder. To grab his leg or maybe even stab him again. Except, she doesn’t. The whimpers continue and his head aches so bad. He gags, choking on the air he’s hardly managing to wheeze into his lungs.

“Shannon?” He can’t remember where he left the retired detective or why it’s so cold. He’s just glad he didn’t eat Paul’s grandmother’s weird TV dinner. That woman-

“Are you awake?”

He jerks at the sudden intrusion. His heart rate increasing as a figure slowly crawls into view. The light overhead illuminates the face slowly, feature by feature he’s thrown into another memory. Of another girl just beneath his conscious mind. Reaching out, she touches him. Her body is freezing, just like the air nipping at his bare skin. 

She looks just like _her_. The girl from the box.

“Dr. Whitley.” In college and in training, ‘The Surgeon’ was infamous. He was studied for everything between medicine and profiling. She loved learning about him, soaking up everything a lecturer had to offer. After the academy, Colette Swanson hated him. More accurately, she hates Malcolm. The exemptions he was allowed because of his last name. The special treatment. Sure, he never asked for them and appeared visibly uncomfortable for the accommodations… It was simply unfair he had a foundation built where he could never fail while she had to walk on the straight and narrow as to not be fired. Simply because she is a woman of color.

The Dr. seems perplexed to find her in his cell. Rightfully so, the man had only just been taken out of solitary. No way to know his old partner had taken his son. “Well, it seems we’re at a bit of a disadvantage you and I.” He smiles, cunning and brilliant just like she always imagined. As she’d always been told he is. “You seem to know my name and yet I don’t know yours.”

Ten years ago, she would be trembling with excitement. She knows his profile inside and out, almost as well as Malcolm. Today, she’s the picture of calm, nearly annoyed. “I know about Paul Lazar,” she crosses her arms and waits. She hasn’t got all the time in the world. Malcolm’s life depends on her ability to wring Martin Whitley of the details he knows about his former partner. She’s just decided to bury that urgency.  
Martin eases himself into his office chair, leaning back to cross his legs, and crosses his fingers together. He hums thoughtfully before clicking his tongue against his teeth. “That’s an odd little thing, I don’t think I know any Pauls. However, the Lazar name is rather old. Stems from-”

Colette steps right up to the red line, her toes nearly crossing,” I don’t have time for your bullshit, Dr. Whitley.” She points a finger, calm exterior now gone. “You’ll tell me what you know or go back to sol-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Martin smiles, shaking his head. “Empty threats.” His smile broadens,” you won’t do that. I know you took my boy off the case which means that you coming here is a desperate attempt to grasp at straws well out of your reach.”

His correct evaluation annoys her. Her men have not turned up so much as an idea as to what’s happening. Matilda Watkin’s home turned up not even a scratch, aside from the damage found in Paul’s old bedroom. Even that did nothing to help. Then there’s Pual’s properties, the ones even under other people’s names. Nothing. “What do you want?” But she knows the game Martin is playing.

He leans further back in his chair,” ah, you see. Now, this is a game I like playing.” He looks to the ceiling, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. “I’m afraid you have nothing I want, Ms. Swanson.”

“How do you know my-”

“I know more than you give me credit for,” Martin stands, smiling once again. “Now, are you going to throw me back in solitary or shall I lay down? I’m feeling rather sluggish.”

Colette grits her teeth, offering another curt nod. “Guard?” She steps through the doors, sliding out before the door is completely open. She stops to look back at Martin, still smiling on his bed. “Throw him back in solitary.”

Gil is staring at his computer. He’s got paperwork to fill out, an email to write explaining why it is that his profiler/civilian consultant has gone missing, again, and an incident report. The list goes on but he can’t bring himself to move. To pull himself away from his worry, his guilt. 

His computer screen taunts him.

An old picture of Jackie and Malcolm laughing back at him. The two of them young and healthy. Nothing like today.

Because of him. What’s the point of being a cop if he can’t protect the people he loves? He’s useless. Now, Malcolm’s gone and that’s Gil’s fault too. If he hadn’t asked him to help with that one case none of this would be happening. Malcolm would have a normal interest. A normal life.

“She’s back!” Dani throws her head into his office and keeps jogging, headed towards where he suspects Agent Swanson has arrived. JT is behind her, walking much calmer. He sticks his head in too but when Gil nods he keeps walking.

While Dani is throwing everything into this case, up the wall with anxiety and theories. JT is much calmer. He’s doing his work, obviously annoyed but his aggravation is familiar. Something Gil knows means that JT is just as eager to get Malcolm back as he and Dani is. He may not say but he wears it. His short temper. His silent glares. Malcolm has grown on JT and Gil finds that to be pretty impressive.

“He wouldn’t tell me.”

Gil walks into the conference room just as Colette smashes her fist into the table. Her own feelings are mixed with her hatred of Malcolm, tainting the work she does. Gil can see she’s good at her job, brilliant. She’s just not as good as Malcolm. It’s natural for him, quick and easy. Fun even. This is a job to Colette. She works, teases, and strangles the information out of every piece of information.

It’s why he can’t believe her when she says she put all her effort into getting Martin to talk. She’s relentless and yet she’s back an hour before he thought she would be. “You didn’t tell him Paul has Malcolm,” he crosses his arms. Just because he didn’t go to college doesn’t mean he should be treated as intelligently inferior. A lesson Malcolm learned a very long time ago. One he still seems to listen to… sometimes. 

Colette’s quick glance is all the yes Gil needs. “I didn’t find it appropriate.” She crosses her arms and Gil bites his tongue. “If he suspected I was using it as some form of blackmail or emotiona-”

“Oh, that bullshit and you know it!” Dani’s standing out of her chair. Previously crossed arms not trembling by her side. “Malcolm said you knew his father’s profile. If you do, then you know-and you know damn well that Dr. Whitley would have given you the information.” It’s a very fair point just a little in poor taste, the wrong time. 

Colette opens her mouth, about to offer a weak rebuttal.

“You’ve had it out for Malcolm since you came here,” Dani’s trembling finger is harsh. Her scowl thick. “Stop acting like you care. You don’t care about him. As long as you get Paul Lazar it doesn’t matter if we find Malcolm dead or alive!” A frustrated strangled little tear falls down Dani’s cheek. She wipes it away harshly. 

Colette clears her face, scowling as she takes a deep breath. “Malcolm and I have- We have had our differences. I don’t trust him, you know this.” She crosses her arms over her face,” but I don’t wish him to be harmed. Now collect yourself, Detective.”

Dani’s face remains hard, aggravated.

Colette shakes her head,“ while your concern for Malcolm is heart-warming. Your feelings are not getting anything done. So I suggest you get a grip on yourself Detective Powell, you’re an asset to this team but don’t think I won’t throw you off this case.”

Dani looks to Gil and he looks away. If Colette drops her off the case, Gil can’t do anything about it. Dani sighs and stands, clenching her fist. “Yes, _ma’am._ ” She leaves the room, shutting the door behind her harder than necessary.

Colette sighs, tension radiating off her shoulders. She hangs her head for a moment, counting to ten before she dares raise it back up. “Lt. Arroyo?” Her youth is apparent in this moment to him. The same age as Malcolm. Those tired, youthful eyes pleading with him. “Can you talk to her? You say she’s the only person here who might know Malcolm better than you. So, we need her. I need her if we want to find Malcolm.”

Gil stands,” I understand.” He walks to the door and stops to glance back at her,” offer you some advice?”

Calotte nods.

“Admit when you’re wrong. I know it’s tough but...” Gil smiles sadly. “People don’t tend to trust bosses who seem hard, inhuman. You just can’t trust people like that.” He clears his throat and steps through the door,” it’s a hard case, Agent. It’s okay if it gets to you a little.” He shuts the door gently behind him.

Gil finds Dani exactly where he thought she would be. 

Alone, surrounded by the paperwork Malcolm builds up like walls. A protective layer, Gil knows, because the only people that can see Malcolm around all the boxes are Dani and JT. He really should have the kid take it down if any of it falls it would probably kill Malcolm. Just crush him.

He puts a hand on her bent back, squeezing her tense shoulder. “You okay, kiddo?” He doesn’t call her endearing things as often as he used to. Malcolm takes up a lot of his time and he feels bad about that. He and Dani are close, too. Jackie would hang him to dry if she saw how little he was looking out for Dani these days.

She doesn’t react to it, just shakes her head to his question. Her hair moves enough that he can see what she’s got in her hands. Malcolm’s leather-bound notebook. Jackie got it for him when he graduated from high school. He told her he was saving it for when he becomes a Federal Agent and he kept that promise.

“He used to run away when he was little,” Gil says. Smiling at the memory. “Except, he just jumped out his window and walked over to Jackie and I’s apartment. It would be like two in the morning and he’d come knocking on the door.” Gil shakes his head,” we set up the guest room for him after two months and left the window unlocked for him.”

Dani’s eyebrows bend, she frowns at the book in her hands. 

“Eventually, he stopped hopping out the window. That wasn’t until Jessica begged him-”

“Did we follow any leads about the hospital,” she runs a finger over something he’s written. Gil’s surprised she can even read Malcolm’s chicken scratch. “We didn’t. I don’t think.” She pinches her eyebrows together,” at least, I don’t remember if we did.”

Gil frowns,” uh, no. We didn’t check any hospitals. Why?”

Dani stands up, determination taking over the sad frown she’d worn before. “I think I might have a lead.” She holds up Malcolm’s book,” it was here the entire time. I just needed to think like Malcolm a little.”

JT, who had been walking back to his desk, looks up, stopping mid-stride,” that’s dangerous.”

Dani smiles,” it’s _brilliant_.”

“Do you remember the camping trip?”

Malcolm vomits. It slides down his lips, thick and hot. He’s nearly lost the strength to hold himself upright. His ribs shift painfully, two many broken ribs for breathing to be anything short of excruciating. He closes his eyes and prays for flail chest, anything to stop the pounding in his head the burning in his lungs. 

“It was my idea,” Paul stands over Malcolm, a foot by each of his hip bones. A knife dances between his fingers, gleaming in the low light. “I was trying to prove to your father what a coward you were.” Paul hunches over him, squatting right over him. A rather sexual position Malcolm would point out if he didn’t fear what Paul’s plans are.

Paul drags the blade across the ruined mess of Malcolm’s button-down. He shakes his head,” you know my favorite part about that trip was watching you hack that girl up.”

Malcolm glances to the corner, to the blonde girl who whimpers at Paul’s choice of wording. At what he could be implicating. Malcolm fears that her whimper is warranted.

Paul looks at her too, smiling,” you cried the whole time.” Paul stands and sighs. He walks over to the girl and Malcolm watches in horror as she fights with all her might to get away from him. Paul grabs her hair and lifts her off her feet. He presses the blade to her throat and smiles at Malcolm. A taunting smile. “I want to know if you’ve changed.”

Paul pushes the girl to her knees, she whimpers softly. Malcolm can’t tear his eyes away from hers. “Paul-”

Paul kicks him in the head. Sending his vision spinning. “Get up.” Malcolm groans, he can’t hear the demand. “Get,” Paul reaches down and pulls Malcolm to his knees with a handful of his hair. “Up.” He presses the knife into Malcolm’s limp right hand. He pushes the girl closer to Malcolm, putting her within his reach. “We’re not leaving until one of you has that knife hilt deep.”

Malcolm looks up at the girl, her eyes terrified. He looks down at the knife in his hand. _“We’re not leaving until **one** of you has that knife hilt deep"_. He smiles, crimson staining his teeth. He looks insane, eyes gleaming as he looks up at Paul. He flips the knife in his hand. “I won’t hurt her.” 

“No!” 

Malcolm gasps, his body wilting over itself. His vision blacks out as he pulls the knife out, a sickening gurgle leaving his mouth before he lets it clatter to the ground. He falls over himself. Each breath comes in a wheeze, wet and rattling. “Fu-Fuck you and… and your camping trip.” 

Paul screams, kicking out at the girl but Malcolm hasn’t got the mind to care. He can’t think past the pounding in his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Paul drag the girl away, out of the room. Her screams fill his ears, penetrating his heart. “I-I’m,” Malcolm struggles to sit upright. “I’m coming.” He drags himself as far as he can, his left hand chained behind him. There’s a bag of tools just out of reach. If he were stronger he’d simply pull his thumb out of socket and wrangle his way out. 

He’s got to get lose. He’s got the save the girl. 

His foot connects with a hammer. Even better, if he breaks his knuckles, his hand will fold in half like the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Jackie used to make him. Which isn’t a good analogy Malcolm thinks because blood doesn’t really look like jelly. Hands don’t really look like bread either. 

He throws up again and that _does_ look like jelly. 

Gil stands calmly and Dani thinks he’s insane. He’s talking to one of the paramedics, going back and forth asking questions. When he spots her staring at him out of the corner of his eye he excuses himself from the conversation, shaking the young man’s hand. 

He comes to stand right beside her. He says nothing for a long moment. There’s just the static and hushed updates of the agents inside the building through the radio. She’s furious. She figured it out and Agent Caloette won’t let her raid. Says she’s too emotionally invested. She could get herself killed or even Malcolm. But she was right about the hospital. Right about the profile. It’s not fair. So she’s condemned to stand and wait with Gil. 

Who, she might add, is actually emotionally invested. But she has to wait with him, not allowed to go in until someone radios them the okay. 

“Colette says you told her you trust him,” Gil bumps his shoulder against hers. 

She keeps her arms firmly crossed. Of course, Agent Blabbermouth told him. God, she hates that lady. “It didn’t mean anything, Gil.” She kicks at the dirt,” I was just protecting him. That’s what friends do.” 

Gil huffs a little breathe but hides his smile. “Oh, so you’re friends now?” It seems like only a day ago he was getting an earful from her about having to work with a serial killer’s son. 

Dani’s flushed face i’s all the answer he needs. “You two-” 

_“We’ve got Bright!”_

Dani’s already running before Gil can answer back. 

She doesn’t think. She just runs. The stench of the old building is awful and immediate. Dust and piss, an awful combination. Just a short hallway from the door she finds the Federal Agents. She pushes past them, their cries of ‘medic!’ only making her fight harder. Until she runs into JT. He grabs her arms, redirecting her line of sight. 

“Hey. Hey. Hey!” She stops fighting and looks at him. He looks the picture of calm but she knows what his face means. “It’s bad, Dani. You don’t have to go in there.” He’s warning her and her heart beats uncontrollably. 

“I _do_.” Her body trembles now with adrenaline she can’t get rid of. “I have to see him.” 

JT releases her with a small, understanding nod. 

She stops dead in her tracks before finding the courage to move on. Malcolm looks dead, lying so silent and still. She sees him blink sluggishly. Not a sound coming from him. He lays prone to the agents around him. 

“Malcolm?” She crouches down with the other agents, pulling his body into her lap as they work the lock around his wrists. Malcolm grimaces at the touch, eyes slowly moving until they land on her. The chain breaks free with a snap and Dani carefully moves his hands to his chest. 

“Nice to see you Detective Powell,” Malcolm whispers. He manages a weak cough, a small sound escaping his chest and his cheeks puffing out with the force. “Thou-Thought you,” he swallows thickly,” weren’t gonna make it there for a minute.” His eyes are dull, his muscles tense, but he won’t tear his eyes away from her. 

Dani cradles his body against her. His head is heavy in her lap, eyes uneven and drifting. “Malcolm?” He lifts a hand to her cheek, she finds it pleasantly warm against her skin, a stark contrast to the chill of the outside air. Nevermind the morbid twist her stomach does because she knows his hand is covered in his blood. “You’re going to be okay,” his thumb brushes her tear away, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Malcolm?” 

He brushes his thumb against the very edge of her lips,” I thought I-I was going to die here.” Malcolm flinches in pain, curling his knees as he triggers a coughing fit. Dani stares in horror at the blood on his lips. The wet hacking as Malcolm struggles to breathe. His hand falling limply to his chest as if he has no control over his own body. 

“M-Malcolm?” She tries to lift him up so he can breathe easier, fighting his writhing body. Each cough producing a seemingly worse wheeze than the last. “Malcolm!” Her cheek is cold with the absence of his hand. He’s gone, eyes looking off to the side as his chest heaves. “Malcolm?” Like his ears aren’t hearing a word. She sees the sizable head wound. The blood thick in his hair. 

His eyes drag back up her, his fingers squeezing hers where she’s holding his hand back to her face. He opens his mouth, soft wheezes filling the air. “ ‘m sorry.” His eyes dance between hers for a moment, each of his breaths a soft rasp. 

He slowly goes limp in her arms. Eyes drifting shut. 

“Malcolm?” 

“Malcolm!” 

“You going to call for back-up next time?” 

The room is full, at max capacity and JT was only allowed back because Dani snuck him in. He groans the entire but it’s a relief to see Malcolm breathing. To see him drowsily watching everything around him. Alive. Maybe not whole but when has ever been. 

Malcolm rolls his eyes at Dani’s question, focusing his attention on the jello Ainsley’s peeled the plastic off of. He’s eaten four. It’s the most anyone has seen him eat in a long time. 

“I hate to leave you so soon but I have to get ready for a news report,” Ainsley stands up and kisses her brother’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Malcolm gives her a thumbs up, mumbling around jello,” ‘member hours s’op at 8.” 

Ainsley nods,” I know, Mal.” 

“I’m gonna head out too,” Dani adds awkwardly. She smiles at Malcolm, offering a tight wave. JT motions he’s going with her and leaves with a smile and a nod. 

Leaving Jessica and Gil. Neither of which Malcolm is paying any attention to. 

“Can I have another jello?” Malcolm adds his empty cup the pile he’s really starting to stack up. 

Gil doesn’t comment on the tray full of food in front of Malcolm, just slides the kid another green jello. Which he takes happily, using his broken hand as a plate. Gil notices the color of the plaster and he decides he just has to know,” who picked the color?” 

Malcolm looks down at his hand, at the pink cast glaring back at him. He shrugs,” Ainsley says it was JT. JT says it was Dani.” Malcolm spoons a mouthful of jello into his mouth and around it he says,” I don’t know.” He smiles down at his jello,” ‘s is really good. Wanna bite?” 

Gil laughs but shakes his head,” no, kid. I’m good.” 

Malcolm finishes the rest in a bite. Going as far as to shake the cup upside down into his mouth. “Gil?” He blinks heavily. The automatic machine above his head has just delivered a good dose of morphine and his hand burns. “Did you find the girl?” 

Gil shakes his head,” what girl?” 

The morphine feels like it’s eating him alive. Like acid. “The girl. Paul had a girl. He was going to hurt her.” He can hardly keep his eyes open let alone his thoughts clear. Articulated clearly. 

Gil pats his shoulder. Malcolm hates that Gil touches him like he’s going to break,” there wasn’t a girl, Malcolm.” He pulls the blanket around Malcolm’s waist up,” get some rest kid. I can tell you’re exhausted.” 

Malcolm lays in the dark. There was a girl. 

He can hear her scream. 

Can feel her hands. 

There was a girl. 

Wasn’t there? 

“What girl,” Jessica asks, glancing back into the room at Malcolm. He’s nearly asleep, fighting with everything he’s got. 

Gil shrugs and they both stand and watch Malcolm slowly ease into sleep. “There was no girl. It was just him.” Gil crosses his arms over his chest,” just him and Paul.” 

Dani refrains from standing when she sees Malcolm step into the precinct. Giving him the space that a few of the beat cops don’t offer him as they clap him on the back and comment on his ‘shiner’. It’s all Malcolm can do to stop from visibly flinching at their touch. 

“How’s the scar?” JT asks nursing the coffee Dani watched him heat up in the microwave not even two minutes before. He doesn’t expect Malcolm to lift up his shirt and just show him, that’s for sure. He chokes on his coffee and stops to look at it. It’s big and jagged around the edges. “That thing is gnarly.” 

Malcolm blushes and drops his shirt back down. He walks to his desk, his left hand self-consciously pressed to the old wound. 

Only once she’s sure JT is out of earshot she goes to his desk,” I think its kind of badass.” 

Malcolm smiles. “Thanks.” He stops and looks up at her thoughtfully,” no really. Thanks.” He clears his throat,” Gil, told me you cracked the case. I wouldn’t… You saved my life.” 

Dani blushes. She looks away from him, down at the floor. She shrugs it off,” what’re friends for?” 

He’s immediately reminded of everything Gil told him. About Dani fighting Colette. Fighting for him. The way Gil looked at him when he asked if he considered himself friends with Dani. He thinks about how no matter what happens she always ends up saving him. If he gets bitten by a very deadly snake or just stabbed. But he just smiles,” yeah, friends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to come back and edit this because I just got tired of working on it  
> Also, I wanted comments to give me the will to fix it... you know how it is


End file.
